Lilim
Lilim: The Demon Girl with Violet Eyes is a visual novel video game made by Team Clarent Project, who are known for his Hack and Slash games such as ''Genpei Heika'', ''Destiny of the Kingdom'''' and the ''Enemy of the Nation series. Lilim also carries elements of romance and a bit of action and horror added to its visual novel genre. It will be available for the PlayStation Vita handheld along with being available for the IOS and Android, a PC release is also planned. ClarentBloodArthur stated that he wanted to do a visual novel game for some time, especially one that involved demons in. The story of Lilim focuses around a male university student who suddenly meets a girl with shiny purple eyes who appears to be more than just an average girl, in fact she's actually a demon. Prologue Nate Edwards is a university student who is going through a period of despair and loneliness and has recently lost the enthusiasm of his career of choice, as it feels that life around him is too bleak to take any inspiration to do anything. While lamenting further in his depression, he stumbles upon a mysterious girl with purple eyes that shine like the moonlight, the girl gives him a flirtatious smile before mysteriously disappearing the moment Nate turns around to look at her. A few days since that encounter, Nate encounters the girl again as he's leaving university. The girl calls herself Violet. After spending time with this mysterious yet beautiful girl, Nate eventually discovers that she isn't just some person with unique set of eyes, she's a type of Succubus called a Lilim. From there on, the life of Nate Edwards begins to change. Gameplay The gameplay to Lilim requires little interaction from the player as most of the game's duration is spent on reading the text that appears, representing either the dialogue between the characters in the game or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. But there are moments where the players will often reach what you call a Decision Point, which is where the story can branch off to separate routes and by making the decision of which route to take, it determines the fate of the protagonist. Many of these Decision Points can lead to many multiple endings in the game, though most of them are referred to as a Bad End, only by selecting the correct decision does the story and the fate of the protagonist lead up to either the Good Ending or the True Ending 'of the game. The story of ''Lilim is always shown from the point-of-view of the protagonist and how the protagonist interacts with the characters in the game. Sometimes there are CG scenes that appear when it show an important part from the story, such as the protagonist's first encounter with Violet, the sight of Vince Graham and Paul Merrick's corpses, the good and true endings etc. Lilim gameplay scene.jpg|A screenshot showing the gameplay of Lilim. Lilim gameplay scene 3.jpg|Another screenshot of the gameplay of Lilim, showing the inner thoughts of the protagonist of the game. Lilim gameplay scene 2.jpg|In order for the story of Lilim to continue, you need to make a choice that determines the fate of the protagonist in the end. Characters '''NATE EDWARDS A university student whose has recently lost all the enthusiasm to be an artist as he feels that life around him is all too bleak from his perspective. Nate desires to be free from the shackles that keep him in a place he doesn't love. He feels that his whole life is destined to be this way until the day he dies until he encounters a mysterious girl with violet eyes. Nate is a skilled photographer who possesses a unique eye in finding the rarest of areas in which to shoot a photo. He dreams of one day doing a photo series about Patagonia. After almost dying from a fatal blow by Livius, Violet uses her demonic powers to turn Nate into an Incubus in order to survive from the wound. With this demonic energy, Nate becomes stronger and more agile but is now forced to struggle mentally from his demon energy as it tries to consume his mind and turn him into a true monster. Nate though begins to get better at controlling his newfound demon side thanks to Violet's tutelage. VIOLET The mysterious girl who is the main focus of the story. Violet is a Succubus (or rather a powerful Succubus called a Lilim) who has taken a real interest in Nate, though the reasons why are unknown for now. As a succubus, Violet is passionate girl who never hides her seductive side, always speaking in an elegant and yet suggestive tone. Violet constantly teases and flirts with Nate at first to get him to do things, for her, but later after he has become an Incubus and starts to protect her well being she begins to develop romantic feelings for him, something that shocks Violet to the point of actually crying because she felt that true love was something she wouldn't have had for someone. Violet can also show a serious and intelligent side to her, she is very knowledgeable in many subjects, especially when she teaches Nate how to control his sudden demon nature. She finds Nate's photography really interesting to the point of asking him if he would like to take photo series of her. It is revealed that the reason she was in Teesville was because she was running away from the demon lord Ninus who wanted Violet to be his eternal bride but she refused, so Ninus sent his servant Livius to capture her, she came across Nate that day by chance and decided that she'll have him do things in helping her hide from Ninus. Her true name is Lavandula Shamhat Vipsania Urum-Eshnunna. DALE ANDERSON A former member of a rock band called the 'Silver Age of Nothingness', Dale eventually fell out with the band when it became clear that the leading member showed he wasn't considerate about his bandmates. Dale and Nate have been friends since they were in the same college. Though since after they left college and walked different paths, they have not had contact for years. Nate evetually meets Dale again at the Union bar as life around him starts to get crazy. CURTIS McCOY A colleague of Nate's in the same university course as him. Curtis is an art student who is experimenting watercolor painting and hopes to discover a new way of thinking and style. Him and Nate respect each other's artwork due to their passion for preferring landscapes as their subject of choice. PAUL MERRICK Nate's tutor at Teesville University. Paul Merrick is an artist who considers himself a professional in the world of art. His favourite hobby is making horrible comments over some of his students artwork, hoping its enough to crush their souls. He is killed by Livius for getting in the way of his mission of searching for Violet. TRISTAN NEWBURY An individual who is usually seen at the Union bar or the university library. Tristan carries the kind of look as if he knows what is really going on around the city. He's also the subject to many rumours by the students in the university. Tristan is in fact a magician whose magic spells can damage many a demon, he learned that the demon lord Ninus had been lurking around Teesville for some time now and wanted to investigate why he was there. Under normal circumstances, Tristan has a cool, calm and calculating personality. When he shows up to help Nate in his battle against the Incubus demon Livius, Tristan reveals that he can be quite fearless, using his mind to analyze every situation and possibility that might occur, before coming up with the best course of action to deal with the threat at hand. Tristan uses a wand called Tyrfing Renovera. His wife Augusta is an homunculus who tends to keep him in place when he begins to go off subject. VINCE GRAHAM An arrogant man who use to be best friends with Nate when they were kids, but the death of Vince's uncaring father changed everything and Vince grew to resent everyone around him. While Nate was making progress with his life, Vince became more arrogant and spiteful, both he and Nate eventually broke apart after Vince sent a bunch of delinquents after Nate out of jealousy. He is killed by the demon lord Ninus when the latter punches his fist through the back of Vince's head. LIVIUS The loyal retainer to the demon lord Ninus. Livius is an Incubus who has been scouting around Teesville searching his lord's bride. He is a callous individual who doesn't hesitate killing any human who gets in his way, Nate first encounters him soon after he meets Violet again during nighttime. Livius almost kills Nate on the second encounter, forcing Violet to use her demonic powers to make Nate an Incubus just to survive. Livius is later killed by Nate after Tristan Newbury manages to trick the demon in walking into a trap. NINUS The main antagonist of the game. Ninus is a demon lord who has come to Teesville with the intent on taking his 'bride' back to the underworld with him after she ran away from him. About Succubus and Incubus A Succubus and Incubus are a species of female and male demons respectively that feed on the life and spiritual energy of humans (or other humanlike species and monsters as well), they do this either through an act of physical sexual intercourse or by invading the dreams of their victims. The reason that they do this is that they need to sustain their own lives and strengthen their own powers, otherwise they will become too weak and eventually die. A human victim that experiences their life or spirit energy being drained from them by these demons may feel exhaustion, though victims can also die in the process of a Succubi or Incubi feeding on them. Though early records state the existence of Succubi and Incubi since the time of the Roman Empire, it is a possibility that they have been around human society as early as the Early Dynastic Period of Mesopotamia (2900 B.C. - 2350 B.C.). Regarding how much media portrays their sexuality, in most cases that of the Succubi, both demons are very much strictly heterosexual. SUCCUBUS Succubi are a very secretive group when it comes to their status as a species. They disguise themselves as extremely beautiful women and are able to lure any male from society, before they reveal their true forms and pounce on their victims. Succubi are well versed in the use of magic, especially when it comes illusions and spells to possess and seduce a male, though they can also use magic as a form of attack which can cause as much devastation when needed. It takes sheer willpower for a male to be able to withstand the seduction and illusions of a Succubus. There is also a more powerful version of the Succubi race called the Lilim, Lilim are Succubi born from the unity of a Succubus and a mighty demon lord, the demonic energy inside a Lilim is enough to prevent them from dying of starvation from human life or spirit energy of the opposite sex, though it is still a necessity when the time comes to claim a male victim. The most powerful Succubus in all existence is referred to as "the Lilith", the Lilith is an identity given to a Succubus that has so much energy inside her, she is powerful enough to fight a deity one on one, because of this the Lilith is listed as one of the Three Mightiest Monsters in the World. It is said that the Lilith has a reincarnation mechanism where if it dies of natural causes or is killed, the Lilith would reincarnate as another Succubus. The Lilith has so much life energy within her that she no longer needs to feed on the life energy of other living beings. Anyone that decides to dedicated themselves in protecting the Lilith are referred to as the Nasaru. With the Lilith's demonic life energy within him, the Nasaru can be strong enough to repel those that wish to do harm to the Lilith's being. The current Nasaru as of this moment is an Incubus referred to as the Beast from The Land of Graves, who has the power to tear through reality in two with his bear hands. There are many ways to be able to detect or spot a Succubus, for one their true forms cast a reflection from a mirror, it should be noted that Succubus are recongized in their demon forms as having bat-like wings on top of their heads (The Lilim have this form too, but they also have a pair of ram-like horns added to their heads). All Succubi speak in a seductive tone, even if they aren't trying to be seductive. Killing a Succubus is considered to be a tough job, in fact even tougher than a vampire. Though one method of easily killing a Succubus is her heart to be mentally broken, Succubi are demons where their natural concept of life and existence revolves around love and lust, her love rejected by the subject of her affection can be considered extremely life-threatening to a Succubus. INCUBUS Incubi are the male counterparts of the Succubi, they are a race who truly live up to the notorious reputation as being "living nightmares". Whereas Succubi still attain their beauty in their true form, an Incubi's demon form is described as beastly and repulsive. Incubi are very very powerful in battle and it should be noted that many are able to level a city to utter ruin with strength alone. Incubi are extremely psychotic and very anti-social, their minds are driven by a desire of madness and sexual lust. It is without a doubt to say that Incubi are definitely beings of pure evil, these demons prey on females and take their life and spiritual energy either through an act of rape or injecting her mind with a nightmare as she dreams. Speaking of how they inject nightmares into female victims, each and every single Incubus has a special ability where there own perception of the world around them, according to their minds, can take the form of a nightmare that they use hijack into the minds of their prey. For an example: The demon sees hell around him, so the nightmare will be that where the victim is trapped in a hellish place. While many Incubi are very barbaric and relish in their own chaos, some have become tame due to their female counterparts the Succubi. In fact, it is interesting to reveal how Succubi and Incubi communicate to each other. One way for an Incubus to be born is where a human's soul has been replaced by the demonic energy of a Succubus that now serves as a soul, thus becoming an Incubus, while there are naturally born Incubi living in the world, many of them have previously once been human. Another interesting fact is that a Succubus and Incubus can live off each other's energy and not the energy of other species, which they refer to it as 'dieting'. Trivia *If the idea feels like something inspired from Catherine, I assure you that it was not intentional in any way, shape or form. And besides, Catherine is a puzzle based game, not a visual novel. *Many of the characters in Lilim are based on people that Clarent has met in real life. Vince Graham is based on an actual former friend of Clarent who let his father's death corrupt his mind and did betray Clarent out of jealousy. Paul Merrick is based on an actual artist with the same name who Clarent states "rubbed many promising art students the wrong way." Dale Anderson is based on a friend of Clarent's who was part of a psychedelic goth band but was unfairly kicked out of it for no reason. Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:IOS Category:IOS games Category:Android Category:Android games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Horror Category:Romance Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original characters Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:ClarentBloodArthur ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games